Demon Spawn :: Fight For Our Future
by IceHawk
Summary: The governments of the world create killing machines from organisms of Earth. And they work, untill they are able to think...


Chapter 1 :: The 'Great War'  
  
"It's easy to remember how the war ended .After all, I was in it. The beginning? Now that's another story. No ones alive any more that remembers it. We have what they told us, but they only told us so much."  
  
Dormain spoke. As he recalled the war against the Demons that ended so recently. The war lasted over one hundred fifty years. So no one alive was around when it started.  
  
All they had were the stories. The lies. The lies the governments told them. The lies that stated, "We are not responsible for the near extinction of our race."  
  
The lies most believed. Except of course for the few that have copies of the original messages sent between governments and research labs.  
  
The original idea was simple. As was stated in the original message sent to the scientists by President Dave Johnston.  
  
"The enclosed contents of this package are precise instructions for biological engineering you are required to do. By using the beasts you create in war, our death toll with drop to near zero. You will be doing every a great favor. However, before you begin, there are three things you must remember. The first is that before these things are brought to life, weapons must be designed for our use that can easily kill them with few shots. The second is that they must be efficient. Attack and kill fast, then die. With none left over. And they must be able to be bread when we need them, and quickly. The last is that all of these must be able to be killed instantly, incase of error. With that said, welcome to Project G.E.X."  
  
Easy to understand, and with good intentions. Create mindless beasts to die and kill so we don't have to. Something straight out of a sci-fi movie. But this was real this time. No, this wasn't an over used clichéd story board idea of governmental testing gone wrong. Because this testing didn't go wrong. It went just as planned. The Demons were created, as were the weapons.  
  
The Demons were what the 'beasts' were called. Because that's exactly what they were. A varied array of looks and movements. Some flew, some crawled, and some swam. While others burrowed. What ever they did for transportation, they all did the same thing when they reached their target. Kill.  
  
"The Demons were horrifying to see. Most of them were huge. Around nine feet tall. Most were lizard like, and were around twelve feet long. Some were almost like giant snakes and were around thirty feet long. What ever the case, it usually took around three people about ten minutes to dispose of one."  
  
Dormain continued. He was one of them that had the original copies of the messages. So he knew they didn't evolve like that . Or fall out of space. He knew that while his great grand father was on guard duty at a science research center in Rachel, Nevada, the scientists there were creating beasts that would nearly destroy our race. As well as every other one on our planet.  
  
"They were created to be killed, but not be killed. And that's exactly how it was. Even after you shot off all its legs, half its body and most of its head. It was still able to function normally to keep trying to kill you. So of course, when a large group of these things attacked a military base or forward fort, it called for heavy fire power. On average around twenty gatling gun-like rocket launchers were needed to hurl hundreds of missiles into the oncoming force, just to weaken them."  
  
Dormain continued to remember what he could about the 'Great War.' It was named by understatement. It was far more than a 'Great War.' A war the sweeps nations and kills millions is a 'Great War.' But a war that kills billions, sweeps an entire world and kills nearly all living things, Great War is an understatement.  
  
"The worst memory I have of the war, would have to be project Ticonderoga. It was simple. The SAI (Solar Attack Initiative) would incinerate most of the demons in the New England area of America. Then, we'd pummel them rockets until no living thing could have survived it, Demons included. Then, an attack force of over one hundred thousand would march from the Atlantic side, across the Great Lake border, from the Mid- Way New York Front Attack Fort up to the Maine Supply Depot and set up defensive parameters every few hundred feet. Creating the largest laser defensive barrier ever. And it would've worked too. If we knew the Demons had evolved over the one hundred and fifty years to be able to with stand the missiles. So any that survived the SAI attack, were still there when we went in. And since the heat from the missiles didn't affect them, others weren't afraid to aid the survivors. Needless to say, the Mid-Way New Your Front Attack Fort barely survived. And I was but one of only fifteen hundred survivors. And the Maine Supply Depot was nearly lost as well. The SAI recharge was ready in time to clear out the Demon force that went after them. They got lucky. We didn't."  
  
Attacks like these were a common occurrence. And were the reason why humans were loosing. We were being killed faster than we could grow up to join the fight. We experimented with robots to help, they called that Project R.E.X. But it went only so far. But it did help, I'll give them that.  
  
"The robots where there, but they only did so much. If we had more time to perfect them, they would've actually helped."  
  
Dormain remembered as he recalled that Robots were the cause for the failure at Ticonderoga.  
  
"If they worked right, they would've sensed that the amount of missiles launched wasn't have as many as needed. And we would've survived. And clearing an area that large would've been a great step for us. Possibly ending the war twenty years early." 


End file.
